Nobody's Home
by Thyra-TigerLily
Summary: Modern AU Azula led the perfect life, she had what everyone wanted. But than her father got arrested and everything went down hill from there. Now the girl looks back on what's happened the past year while walking home. Oneshot. Songfic to Nobody's home.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender or any of its characters and I also don't the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.

_Nobody's Home_

_But I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day  
And I couldn't help her_ _  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again_

The wind was blowing in Azula's face as she was walking home. It made her feel chilly despite the sun that was shining on her back. She was in her senior year, and had only three months left before she would be done with high school. Now she almost had an excuse to leave this godforsaken place. It hadn't always been bad. About a year ago her life had been great, back when she had been the most popular girl at school and the favorite child at home. But everything had changed when her father was arrested.

The golden eyed girl, along with her brother Zuko, had moved in with their mother, Ursa. Azula wasn't the favorite child at home now, not anymore. Their mother even disapproved of her behavior, something their father had been proud of.

_What's wrong? What's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

The brunette wanted to go home, but there was nobody who understood her there. Her mother wanted her to be the same as Zuko. Sweet, adorable, loveable _Zuko. _

Father had always said that Zuko's tendency to be kind to just about everyone he met was a bad thing. So why should she act the same way as Zuko?

Other people just didn't know what she was going through. They hadn't lost everything they had. Their father hadn't been put into jail. So they didn't understand how she felt, and nobody even tried to.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes, broken inside_

At first when people had begun to leave her, Azula had tried to look outside the world she lived in. She had tried to figure why they had left her, why she wasn't good enough anymore. Only the girl hadn't found any reasons.

One of her best friends, Ty Lee, had tried out for the cheerleaders, the Kyoshi Warriors. Azula had gone with her. Of course they had let Ty Lee on their team - that girl was a natural acrobat, who could move her body in god knows how many ways.

Azula herself, however, hadn't made it onto the team, and when she had wanted to go back to her old group they hadn't let her in. She couldn't even get back what _she_ had chosen to leave behind.

_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind_

In spite of all this, Azula still had to be strong. If she showed how she truly felt, even more people would leave her. Of that she was sure, at least. There were just too many things that had gone wrong at the same time. She had no idea what to solve first; every time there would be another ting that was in the way, again and again and again.

The teenager had belonged to the top of society. There had always been other people who were able to do stuff that would have cost her too much time if she had had to do it alone. But those people weren't there when she needed them, not anymore. She didn't belong with them anymore, and she had no idea with whom she did belong.

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

The wind was getting stronger as time passed, making Azula feel slightly colder. She kept walking home, even though there still wouldn't be anyone in the big house. Her mother would still be working and Zuko rarely came home for dinner since he now lived on the college campus.

Sometimes Mai, her former best friend, would be there. The Goth girl wouldn't pay her any mind, though. Azula had to greet her first before Mai would even acknowledge that Azula existed. The raven haired girl would only be there if Zuko came home, anyway. They had been dating for about three years now. Mai had even been the first one to abandon her, and yes, it had been for that idiot of a brother of hers.

_She wants go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes, broken inside_

Even though she would never admit it, Azula had been sort of hurt the first time Mai had completely ignored her. Azula had always wanted attention and respect. She wanted people to look up to her, and they should. She was the best in her class and had straight A's in every subject. The brunette wasn't only smart, she was beautiful, too. She had been told so numerous times. Alright, maybe she'd fallen behind on the latest fashion trends, but that didn't change anything about her body.

The girl couldn't find her place anymore, and was starting to think she'd never find it. Her place had been where all the important people were, but no one thought she was special enough anymore. From the way things were looking for her now people wouldn't start seeing her as anything outstanding again anytime soon.

_Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place  
Yeah.._

Azula finally made it home. As she walked inside Azula came to the conclusion that she had been right in thinking no one was home. She went to the living room and turned on the TV, not to actually watch it, just so that it wouldn't be so quiet in the room. She lay down on the couch that stood in front of the TV.

The teenager closed her eyes as she thought about all that had happened in the last year, from her father getting arrested to her being left utterly alone. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and not long after that one slowly made its way down her face.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes, broken inside_

Azula just didn't understand what she had done wrong, why all of a sudden everyone had abandoned her. More tears fell from her eyes as she pondered this, but she didn't get a single answer.

_She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, ooh)  
She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, ooh)  
Oooh_

She was lost, lost inside.

_Nobody's Home_

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you liked my first songfic. I myself really like how this came out, but if you think otherwise, please tell me. At last, major thanks to RandomImagination for betaing this fic. It wouldn't be as good as it is now without her help.

Now don't forget to review! Please?


End file.
